


With girlfriends like these, who needs examinations?

by orphan_account



Series: Fullmetal Femslash February 2014 [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Exams and procrastination and girlfriends oh my!, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Challenge 2014, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theoretically Rebecca should be studying for her upcoming Tactics and Strategy exam. <em>Should</em> being the operative word here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With girlfriends like these, who needs examinations?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. Prompt O5 on my bingo card, "College AU". Technically it's not an AU, per se, but this takes place in the military academy of FMA. Slightly AU in that I put people of various ages in the same class.
> 
> Catalina/Ross is my guilty ship and no one can ever take that away from me. Which is why I wrote this instead of studying for my own exam. Hot diggity.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Rebecca Catalina spends exactly three minutes and forty-two seconds peering over the material for the Tactics and Strategy exam occurring within—she consults the oversized lurid yellow watch adorning the wrist of her left hand; Jean’s got himself a pink one to match in the sweetest bet the two of them ever lost, and she _has_ to remember to never, _ever_ wage bets against random older blond guys in White Run no matter how cute they happen to look and no matter how desperate she is for a thrill, having sneaked off from the _Academy_ to the nearest town in her thirst for adventure—four hours. Four long, lonely, boring, and ultimately suffocating hours in which to sit around pretending to study for an exam she doesn’t want.

Well. Tactics and _Strategy_ , Becca. Tactics and Strategy. Rebecca’s first plan of attack centres around a certain prized location known as Riza Hawkeye, a moving sea port of bountiful bread and circuses. Miss Riza, hair recently trimmed and eyes feverishly alight with apparent _excitement_ over the exam, answers in a series of kind statements that boil down to _fuck off, Becca_. Rebecca’s lips quirk upwards in amusement: Riza has yet to learn to flip the bird. But she’s in the Academy, Rebecca figures. She’ll learn. They all do.

Her second theatre of war centres around the next unfortunate friend of hers to appear in the library, namely Heymans Breda, who walks straight towards the section on medicine and plucks out a highly suspicious volume on after-care. Rebecca leans in. Jean, apparently, _entertained a thought_ last night—a dangerous pastime, he knows—and decided to experiment. The night before the exam. And Riza’s secret boyfriend’s best friend, the hot guy in the glasses, was more than happy to oblige. In the ass. Rebecca sends her regards and recommendations for painkillers.

Her third and final target of siege is the trump card in her hand. Rebecca seats herself across the table from the woman currently neck-to-neck with Vato Falman for being valedictorian. Said woman doesn’t move her gaze from the textbook. “No.”

“But _Mariiiia_ —”

“I’m studying. I told you that we’re unofficially broken up during the exam cycle.”

“But _Marii_ —”

“I’m applying for an officer position, and I need optimal notes for that.”

“But—”

Sighing dramatically, Maria tilts her chin up to glare at her girlfriend questioningly. Said girlfriend has magically chair-scrapingly teleported around the edge of the table to sit about half a metre to Maria’s right. Silently Rebecca does a mental dance at capturing Maria’s prized attention. “This test is vitally important, Becky. Have you considered studying yourself?”

Rebecca rattles off a handful of key terms from the study guide, crossing her arms smugly across her chest. “ _I’ve_ studied. Looks like _you’re_ still studyin’, though. And here I thought you were the mature, responsible one!” Maria laughs at that, short and barking, but still a laugh and _her_ laugh to boot. “Made you laugh, neh? That’s my first victory today!”

“When the anti-fraternisation law’s lifted, Becky—” Her tone borders on dreamy, edges towards euphoric, and Rebecca takes the opportunity to slide her hand ever so surreptitiously over the curve of Maria’s back to cup her hip on the other side and pull her girlfriend towards her. “—marry me, all right?”

Maria’s lips are warm when they kiss and bruised along the midline when they break apart. Inhaling, chest rising against Maria’s shoulder in the most uncomfortably comfortable way, Rebecca processes the words that fall one by one into place in her mind. She holds Maria at arm’s length, the textbook forgotten. “Wait, you serious?”

Maria brushes off her hand. “I’ve got to study, Becky. You can stay for moral support, but we can discuss _that_ after the exam.”

“But—”

She indicates the textbook nearly crying out from loneliness. “Stay quiet for at least half an hour and we’ll listen to _your_ favourite radio programme tonight instead of mine.”

Rebecca licks her lips. “How about we make out in the bathroom instead?”

“How about you study with me, and in return I give you _one_ kiss for every half hour you can remain sssh _and_ we cuddle after the exam?”

She touches her elbow to Maria’s. Glances over the mountain of study material, a semester’s worth to be stuffed into her mind within—she consults that lurid yellow watch—three hours and change.

“Sounds like nirvana in a teaspoon, Maria-mine.” Rebecca grins at Maria’s faint smirk. “And four hours of it, too. Let’s get started.”

“Becky.” Maria’s smirk blooms into a full-blown patented Maria Ross it’s-the-end-of-the-world-as-we-know-it-and-we’re-doing-just-fine smile, and Rebecca thanks the universe for everything. “We already have.”


End file.
